The II Legion
by Coo-Hatch
Summary: The II Legion of Astartes. They were wiped from history for a past crime. Many wonder why. You have been granted access to the story of the II Primarch, Rakug Thrakka.


The II Legion.

They are the Forgotten. Lost to the mists of time. But you will know their story. Their triumphs. Their defeats.

After the Emperor's Primarchs were lost to the Warp, one pod landed on a world known as Grunol. The infant Primarch had the horrible luck to land on an Ork controlled world and even worse misfortune to land in the middle of the current Warboss's encampment.

"Aaaaah, I's happy wit da krumping we's dun today Jumpa." Bone Grinda told his pet squig Jumpa while cooking a snotling on a spit. The Ork looked up from his meal and looked at the grots and nobs upkeeping their shootas and chopppas.

"Oi, Bone Grinda, I's wanna talk wit ya."

Bone Grinda heard the loud voice behind him and turned, Jumpa growling loudly. Standing above him was Warboss McShoota, wearing his signature tank armor with a three headed squig on the pauldron, holding a piece of twisted chain choppa in his massive green hands.

"Wut's dat?" He asked, an angry expression on his face.

Grinda stood up and looked at it.

"Well, it looks like you's went n' hit a big humie tank wit yur chain choppa."

McShoota looked down on the smaller Ork and shoved the twisted metal at him.

"I's want you ta fix it loike da MekBoy yu are."

Grinda growled and muttered to himself about how he hated the new Warboss. He grabbed a tool kit and started banging on the scrap that was once a chain choppa.

"Oi, Grinda, wut's dat up dere in da sky?"

He turned to Destroyah, his good krumpin pal, who seemed to awfully interested at the sky. Then he looked up at the sky, and saw a ball of fire falling from the sky.

"I's dont no, maybe it's wun uve does spehss roks."

What they didn't know was that within that fireball was the answer many of them wanted of wondering whether or not they needed a new Warboss.

After the momentary distraction of seeing the fireball, they went back to daily life. Until said fireball hit smack dab in the center of the encampment.

"Oi! Wut's dat!?" The Warboss yelled as he started heading towards the smoking crater.

None of the other Orks went towards the crater and watched McShoota walk into the smoking crater, massive choppa in hand. They waited for him to tell them to go and loot, but instead heard a deep bellowing coming from McShoota and then a gurgling sound.

Grinda walked into the smoke first and saw something amazing. It was a tiny humie holding the heart of a still gurgling McShoota and covered in green blood, roaring in a high pitched voice, crackling with green energy. It had ripped off one of the Warbosses tusks and cut him open. He was about to attack the tiny hummie, until he saw what it came from.

A green metal pod with a big spike on it and an Orky tusk embedded in it.

"By Mork n' Gork, you'z a gift from Gork n' Mork!"

He walked up the small humie and carefully laid down his own chain choppa. He picked up the small humie carefully, and looked at his features carefully, he seemed to be growing slightly before his very eyes, and had small tusks poking up from his lips.

"You'z da nu Warboss."

He walked out of the smoking crater and showed the rest of the Orks the humie. The other Orks were confused as to why he was holding a tiny green humie.

"Gork n' Mork az' sent us a new Warboss."

The Orks started to roar in anger, until they were silenced by a missile from Grindas Rokket Lawncher.

A particularly stupid Ork from the back of the crowd spoke up.

"But e's a humie!"

Grinda walked up to the smaller Ork, lopped off his head with his big choppa he got from a skinny weird alien.

"Any more quezchuns?"

Above the planet, a large Orky ship called the Dead Killy Gork was trying to figure out what had just happened.

The Captin asked around as to what had caused an explosion and a few holes in their ship. He snatched up a repair Gretchin and roared at him to tell to tell the Kaptin what was going on.

"Captin, we's saw a big metul fing hit n' go fru da paint n' teef stores, n' it hit da WAAAAGH! reaktor, we's fixin it boss!"

The Kaptin threw the Gretchin across the room, busting a coolant pipe.

"DEN GET TO IT YA ZOGGIN GROT!"


End file.
